L'arc-En-Ciel : De campamento
by AngelyAkuma
Summary: L'arc en ciel se encontraba de campamento, o algo parecido. Después de un largo y éxitoso tour por Asia y París les iba bien un buen descanso, así que planearon unas tranquilas vacaciones .


L'arc en ciel se encontraba de campamento, o algo parecido. Después de un largo y éxitoso tour por Asia y París les iba bien un buen descanso, así que planearon unas tranquilas vacaciones .

-Doiha...no creo que esto funcione así ...-Tetsu observaba como el Takarai trataba de poner una tienda de acampar, solo que este estaba enredado con ella brincando de un lado a otro  
-juuumm..no lo entiendo, cuando era niño hacía esto muy seguido -decía forcejeando con la tienda  
-hace un siglo ...  
-¿qué? - Hyde lo miraba molesto  
-ehh..que hace un siglo este lugar era un fuerte de guerra  
-¿enserio?!-esa información emociono a Hyde  
-no...pero igual pareces un taco mexicano  
-oh...porque soy sabroso y apetecible? - dijo Hyde mordiendose el labio  
-no, en absoluto no, solo porque estas enredado en la tienda  
-malvado bananoist ! - puntualizó Takarai  
-jajaja...bananoist!,esa estuvo muuy buena Hyde !- Ken aparecía con un poco de leña en sus brazos  
-le va perfecto líder - Yuki seguía a Ken, solo que este llevaba una varita y con ella golpeaba la cabeza de Ken como un tambor  
-auuch!1, eso duele -.- -decía Ken soltando la leña y sobandose la cabeza  
-que genial !- respondió Yuki sabiendo que eso enojaría al Kitamura, este tomo a Yuki por el cuello de la playera  
-Oigan, antes de que se quieran matar- interrumpió Tetsu- hay que sacar a Doi Hachiru de su enredo- señanlando a Hyde que ya estaba tirado en el piso tratando de salir de la tienda, que ya parecía una camisa de fuerza  
- YO YO YO LO HAGO!- Ken alzaba la mano como un niño de primaria  
-no...tu no - demasiado tarde, Ken tomo al tacohyde y lo empezo a sacudir como si fuera un trapo viejo, mientras tanto Yuki y Tetsu se sentaba viendo lo que hacía Ken.  
-Pobre...-dijo Tetsu  
-¿compadeciendote de Hyde? - preguntó Yuki  
-eh?...claro que no!, la tienda, pobrecita, era nueva - Tetsu casi lloraba de pena por la tienda. En ese momento un HVPI (Hyde Volador Perfectamente Identificado)salió volando por los aires y Ken sostenía de manera casual la tienda poniendola en el suelo con sumo cuidado, Tetsu y Yuki fueron corriendo tras Hyde que cayó como a 10 mtros. de distancia  
-Auch! Mi sexy y hermoso trasero ! -grito Hyde  
-¿Cuál?, digo , ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Tetsu  
-No!, me duele tooooooooooodo mi sensual cuerpo - Ken llegaba en ese momento  
-Te dolió? -pregunto Kitamura  
-Naaa, es que me gusta gritar cosas al viento - respondió el vocalista sarcásticamente  
-aaaaaaah..bueno ...-dijo Yuki alejandose para encender la fogata  
-Yo la prendo!-grito Tetsu siguiendo a Yuki  
-Y yo asó las salchichas - pidio Ken saltando  
-Oigan! ...-Hyde se ponía de pie adolorido - YO QUIERO RAMEN!- y por alguna extraña razón los Larukus comenzaron a reír como maniáticos.

Horas después...  
Yuki y Ken había ido a buscar algo que comer (curiosamente toda la comida había desparecido de la nada, y Hyde olía a chocolate,ramen,malvadiscos,jugos y un sin fin de olores más) , quedaban solo el líder y el vocalista, que se dedicaban básicamente a ...nada...

-y así fue como llegué sin un solo rasgu...  
-Auch!- se quejo Tetsu  
-¿qué te paso?- pregunto Hyde  
-algo me pico el cuello - Tetsu ponía una mano en su cuello  
-mmm..a ver...-Hyde se acerco a Tetsu y miro el cuello de este, y vió una pequeñisima vibora - OH TE PICO UNA VIBORA!  
-que!? -Tetsu estaba asustado  
-Sí..que hago?- Hyde estaba pensando  
-Oh si ya sé- Hyde tomo su chamarra- hay que evitar que el veneno se extienda, esto lo vi en COSAS PARA NO MORIR HOY  
-¿pero como vas a !...- Hyde hizo un torniquete con su chamarra en el cuello de Tetsu  
-Hi...hi ...  
-Tetsu no es hora para estarnos saludando! - dijo Hyde dramático  
-Hi...Hy..de..me falta...ai...ai...-Tetsu se estaba poniendo morado  
-Tetsu no es tiempo para hablar de tu vida amorosa-dijo Hyde buscando en su mente como salvar a su amigo  
-Aire...aire..Hy..de - Ogawa estaba poniendose mas morado  
-Vamos aguanta Tetsu - Hyde tomo el cuello de Tetsu y comenzo a succionar el "veneno". Tal acto parecia que Hyde se habia covertido en un vampiro y estaba succionando la sangre de Tetsu, o eso es lo que pensaron los dos chicos cuando vieron lo que sucedía...  
-TAKARAI!-grito Ken  
-Oh no, Oh no, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano - espéculo Yuki asustado  
-Tetsu!-Ken corría hacia Hyde y Tet-chan(que estaba morado como una uva)  
-NO No, primero Tetsu,luego yo, despues Japón..Asia, el Mundo,los animales y al ultimo Ken ! -Yuki estaba perdiendo la cordura (?)  
-eh? ...-Kitamura se detuvo y volteo a ver a Yuki- ¿por qué yo al ultimo?  
-porque Hyde tiene un gusto muy fino  
-ahh...ya!, y yo por ser tan fino me dejará al último para disfrutarme más - dijo Ken como si eso fuera una bendición ._.  
-no, es que lo peor siempre se deja al último - dijo Yuki  
-maldito -Ken se avalanzo sobre Yuki olvidando al "vampiro y su victima", al escuchar el ruido de los gruñidos y gritos de los dos laruku's Hyde tomo a Tetsu por la chamarra que hacia el torniquete y lo arrastro hasta sus amigos  
-Chicos! chicos ! chicos! - grito Hyde llamando la atencion de sus compañeros que lo miraron con miedo- TETSU SE MUERE!  
Hyde levantaba por el torniquete a un Tetsu muriendose, no por la picadura, sino de axfisia  
-No lo estabas chupando?- pregunto Yuki agarrando el cuello de Ken  
- ... no... le estaba succionando el veneno de la vibora - respondío Hyde serenamente y sonriendo  
- fiiuuu ...que alivio - Ken se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Yuki a lenvantarse  
- sipi - Hyde movia a Tetsu como si fuera un muñeco de trapo - ¿ y trajeron comida?  
-si , un poco de ramen, queso, malvadiscos ...-Ken empezó a sacar la comida mostrandola - ..y chocolate  
-tambien compramos un poco de vino - dijo Yuki enseñando una botella de lo más fino - una buena cosecha  
- se ve deliciosa - Hyde estaba observando la botella babeando y con Tetsu muriendose  
- si ...-respondieron los otros dos igualmente babeando, hasta que un gemido los interrumpio  
-hmnhshsadh ...-Tetsu estaba literalmente muerto  
-TETSU ! -los 3 gritaron el nombre de su líder, lo tomaron entre sus brazos y comenzaron a llorar y gritar  
-NO TE MUERAS !  
-TENENMOS TANTOOO QUE VIVIR  
-Tenía tantas bromas que hacer-lloro Ken  
-NO te mueras me debes 20000 yens -dijo Yuki  
-AUN TE QUEDAN TANTAS BANANAS POR COMER-dijo Hyde , en ese momento y como por un milagro Tetsu volvio a abrir los ojos  
-ba..ba..nana..-dijo , aun tenia el torniquete  
-Tetsu ...-Yuki le quitaba el torniquete, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no esperaba  
-esto es una...abeja?- pregunto Yuki  
-mmm...-Ken observo una abeja muriendo en el cuello de Tetsu -si, es una abeja  
Tetsu estaba recobrando su color y sentandose jadeante, tratando de captar lo que sus amigos decian  
-¡Vaya! - exclamo Hyde- con la luz del fuego se veía como una víbora  
-una..abeja-hablo al fin Tetsu- una abeja ...-a como podía se ponía de pie con una mirada asesina  
-Hi..TAKARAI HIDETO - grito fuertemente - TU VIBORA ES UN ABEJA!  
Hyde camina de espaldas en dirección contraria de donde estaba el bajista que avanzada con fuego en los ojos y moviendo una gruesa vara de madera que estaba a su lado como un bat  
-he he he , que cosas ¿no? - Takarai estaba nervioso y con miedo  
-si, si, oh si, que cosas Hi-de-to ...- eso era malo, Tetsu nunca llamaba Hideto a Hyde a no ser que estuviera triste, enojado o furioso  
- y ..¿si te compró una tonelada de bananas Tet-chan?  
-oh no lo creo Hideto - Tetsu movia con fuerza la vara  
-Tet-chan ...- Hyde estaba perdido , vida o muerte  
-corre...corre ...CORRE POR QUE TE MATO !- Hyde salio volando con Tetsu corriendo tras él agitando la vara con todas sus fuerzas  
-AUXILIO! ME MATAN  
-NO HUYAS COBARDE !  
-BANANA-SAMA COMPADECETE DE MI !  
-BANANA-SAMA TRAE A HYDE A MI !

Mientras tanto Ken y Yuki miraban la escena como si fuese algo normal  
-¿quieres vino? -pregunto Ken  
-si, y chocolate  
-vale- Ken sirvio vino para los dos y le dio un vaso a Yuki -apuestas?  
-le voy a Hyde - dijo Yuki  
- 30000yens a Tetsu  
-trato  
-en efectivo ?  
-no, en manzanas.  
Los dos siguieron bebiendo mientras Hyde corría por todo el lugar con Tetsu siguiendolo con la vara y lanzandole bananas cada minuto.

y asi es un tranquilo y lindo campamento al estilo L'arc ...


End file.
